User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 6
Reply to the last reply. :) Hiya Penguin-Pal! Thanks SO much for responding so fast! When I say digital design, I mean get pictures of Club Penguin, and putting them in one place and creating artwork. Like placing them in a cool way. So, my question is, can I get some of the pictures of Club Penguin from Club Penguin Wiki? Have a WONDERFUL day! -Ocean6100 Vandal Alert Hi Penguin-Pal, Please block this user, he vandalised: user:71.13.35.51 Thank you, Music Hey P-P,It's me Ally, I was wandering how do you put music on your user page? Please let me know by sending me a letter in my talk page. THANKS ^_^ Alabama67 Your sandbox Hello Penguin Pal, I finished my quiz. Can you now delete my quiz from your sandbox? Thank you, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 05:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) PS. How do you add music? I have been threatened "I'm going to find out where you live and you are going to pay for kicking me. Have a good night Roger" I got to this by saying I don't like one direction, he then called me a "but" I kicked him. I recieved the message from this user: user:Houseofanubisfanforever55 hey thanks for the award man! -- why must thy change? for i am a rollback ' 22:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat. Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 04:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Oops sorry Sorry, I was testing it out for myself, I wanted to give it to Psaro or Blast. Whatever you said Sorry. I just told that person (if it was the right guy) that the wiki was a joke, and he can delete it I wont care. And then he starts apoligizes and starts saying how he hates wikis that break the rules. My life is horrible, my day is already ruined, --UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 16:17, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again! I just have one more question... Hiya Penguin-Pal! Thanks for helping me out back there. I think I have finally figured transparency out. However, whenever I asked about getting pictures from the wiki, I meant other things than the logo. I mean like this picture for example: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Nova_Helmet?image=NovaHelmetImage-png Thanks again! --Ocean6100 >:( Can you get on the chat i cant it just goes blank :( but on other wikias it dose not go blank >:( you know it is Apj Chat Hello Penguin Pal please come on chat., Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 21:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Dear Penguin-Pal On some account chat is down just to let you know... - User:Rule666 Rollback Hello Penguin-Pal, Can i be a rollback since one slot is open? Also Pucho00 nominated me for Wall of fame and shrimpPin said yes But he could not nominate me on the nominate page. If you have questions of what i do ask him thamk you, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 23:08, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Bsyew Hello Penguin-Pal. I ask you to nominate Bsyew into the Wall of Fame. He is a really good user and has detected many vandals and reported them. Pucho00 out ---- --*'Feel the power of TOASTY!'- 23:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You like Strike Force Heroes, right? Chihang told me that. Platinum (remember him?) and chihang made a new wiki called Strike Force Heroes wiki. Please vote for me! Chihang also voted for me, and I'm a huge lead. Chihang is looking forward to promoting me, but he is saying that he stands by democracy. Please help me achieve my goal! Vote Here!, http://strikeforceheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:2012_Admin_Elections Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 00:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) chat come on chat, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 05:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Where are you on chat? I have to talk to you. also you have to put me on the WOF later if SHrimPin says yes, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 06:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm a little teapot short and stout! Please join chat! Here is my handle and here is my spout! Me and my friend have been noticing more glithes as you can only see the first option in the search box aswell as the chat page-User:Rule666 Chat Please Come on chat, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 04:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Template team Hello Penguin Pal You frogot to change this: Happy65 is the leader/owner of the Template Team. 155cyndaquil is the Vice-Leader of the Template Team and Dps04, Wave Jones and Penguin-Pal are staff for the template team. Also did you speak with Happy65 about changing the chart (Graph). And also what team am i in? Can you put what team i am in in my description? Thank you, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 20:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) More Pics for you!! Hello can you get Better pics og the flag pins like Austria Flag Thanks you know it is Apj Chat Come on chat, 'Bsyew ' 'Talk - Blogs 04:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) This is my new sig come back to Chat Why did you leave chat? Bsyew Talk - Blog 07:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat still down Hi... Chat is still down for me and some friend can you Please contact and tell me how to fix it?Thx From:User:Rule666 HTML Links Hey P-P, Can you add .html like logins because I want to show how to create logins but I can't add a .html link I know how to do logins you type: Username: Password: Please reply. Thank you Chat Hey come on chat please, Bsyew-Undercover Elite Agent 04:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply:HTML Can you put it on: Help for making logins and the tag is Username: Password: Making Templates Hello Penguin-Pal, I was just wandering, how do you make a template? No, I don't wanna request, I wanna try making my own. Thanks. --This user is a Filipino!!!! Alabama67 11:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Alabama67 Re: Hello Penguin-Pal, Of course, he is allowed to reveal his penguin age, but he's not allowed to reveal his age. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 03:46, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for nothing i was saying You will help me but No Ban all accounts i wont came Hey Penguin-Pal! Quick question. Can I use pictures off of the wiki? Ocean6100 Hey1 Hey Penguin-Pal! Quick question. Can I use pictures off of the wiki? Ocean6100 Hello can you tell this user that hes got a real life pic ;) The BABAM Studios Thanks Apj26 *Update He has got a new one Reason for pictures. Sure! The reason I want to use the pictures is I like to make art with Club Penguin pictures, and, of course, I have to have some Club Penguin pictures! So, I would just add them to my pictures that I kinda copy and paste them to, and then post them on my blog. Having a blog is has a lot to do with credit. It would only be right that I would give a link to the wiki. Have a great day! Ocean6100 Hello! You Know what to do United Violet Sneakers you know it is Apj You're invited! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Suspected Sockpuppet Hi Penguin-Pal, i'd like to have you to take a look at this user (Terence the Big Brother Bird), because i suspect he is a sockpuppet of User:Clover the Boomerang Bird. The reason for this suspect is because '''this user behaves simmiliar to Clover, the suspected Sockpuppeteer, pretends to be the "big brother" of Clover and because their names and avatars are both Angry Birds-themed. If you have confirmed this user is a sockpuppet, please block both accounts indefinetely. P.S. I just found out Terence was banned from the chat for 2 hours for starting a fight while meanwhile, clover still went on the chat. I have even found a 3rd user that can be a sockpuppet of Clover, which is User:Paperairplane29. ---- -- Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 14:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Bsyew I think you should remove Bsyew from the chat-mod list because she is now a chat mod. Get defensive stance ....Shrimp...wants to demote you...he says you're abusing your power. What does H65 and Sdg say about it? Shrimp also says you can't unban because they're your friends. I said, "They're not his friends! Some of them are P-P's friends, but not all. He unbans those who will contribute to this wiki well." I will defend you, until I get banned myself. i think I'll be first casualty.... --The counter-troublesome people elite soldier 00:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Explanation He's twisting my words. None of those "quotes" are literally from chat. I said that it's not right how you're unbanning him. He broke a law and must learn from it! Now everyone who's been blocked for COPPA will want to be unblocked. You can't just unblock someone for this... especially without discussing. I never said you should be demoted. He wants to make me look bad when all I'm trying to do is prove a point. P.S. And although some of the blocked users are great contributors, we can't unblock them for that. They broke a rule, and that's final. - ShrimpPin 00:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat moderator Hi Penguin Pal, A chat mods name is supposed to be Dark Black. However mines in not. Can you make mine dark black? Thank you, Commander Bsyew 02:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Penguin-Pal, Sdsgfs said this is not temporary He said i am one of the new chat mods, Commander Bsyew 04:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Music Hey Penguin-Pal Can you add these music to my Messages? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4-sqvJRm5U&feature=relmfu Thank you, Commander Bsyew 08:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) hi Chat Come on chat, I got the music, Commander Bsyew 05:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Music Please add to my user page and user message page, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRgXUFnfKIY. Thanks. Message from CK Heh, CK asked me to do this, moar info is here: http://shops.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/User:Cp_kid Here's the message: Dear CPWikia Admins and B-Crats. CK(Cp kid) here on a mission. This has nothing to do with CPWN administration, so don't get all angry over nothing(No offense, but i'm mainly talking about you here Awesome). I was hoping to see one more time what it would take for you all to quit wikia and join the Club Penguin Wiki Network. I mean honestly, we both try to accomplish the same thing, and you must admit our wiki is better... So unless you are greedy and want powers(Admin/B-Crat/etc), then there shouldn't be a problem for you to join the CPWN. So please message me on the CPWN what you think of my message, and whatever agreements/assurances/conditions that would have to apply for you to join the CPWN. P.S.- Also, I was hoping that you could go onto the CPW's IRC channel so we might be able to talk more efficiantly aswell. I also asked welcome to deliver this message for me because i've tried to go on wikia twice, and I was disconnected both times :| Thank you, and have a great day. -CK Sorry if there are some offense here, but CK asked me to. --Go green! Go healthy!,GO CRAZY!!! 16:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi!!! Here you go Glowing Grid Jacket Wikia Glitch Hi P-P, Today, I was Searching The Wiki and I decided to click search when there wasn't anything in the box. It couldn't find anything (Well, I'm not surprised), But Didn't say "No Results Found". I Know it is only a minor edit, but i hope you can fix it. Thanks Your Fellow Editor, C H U N K Y Making Templates Sorry to bother you again P-P, but I've got a lot of templates on my user page, and know that other users have created them. Please can you give me a link to a page that let's me do it easily or tell me yourself. Again, sorry to bother you, The Most Villainous crab ever Writing Contest Hello Penguin-Pal, One of the users finished his story. So, now please read his story. Grade his marks but please don't tell anyone the marks he got. Make the marks separate for contents, language, accuracy and grammar. The story is here. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 09:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Why Me! For some reason when I went to my page half of it wasn't on the screen. I do not know what happened and thought it may be I had to many templates so I deleted five of them. Still wrong! Therefore, I am giving you permission to edit my page and try and get it back to how it was. I hope you will get round to doing it. The most villainous crab ever Thanks for fixing this P-P! P.S. Please do a search for my name in cp and request to be my buddy P.S.S. BTW, What is your penguin name? PLEASE RESPOND! Please respond...Chat has been down for me and my friend for 9 WEEKS.is there anything I can do????If so please contact me User:Rule666 be my buddy pal Congrats!! Hello P-P,Congratulations on 13,100 edits!!! --This user is a Filipino!!!! Alabama67 10:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Alabama67 P.S. Is it true that your'e Happy's HUGE rival in editing? Chat Are you on? If so, please get on chat. - ShrimpPin 17:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) My page WAS A JOKE!!! Jeez! My page was for fun! Geez, take a joke! --Mitchycop 17:17, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I understand. I`ll put it on Un-Club penguin Wiki then! About the Story So, about the rule again (if you forgot, here it is again) #On June 26, I finished my Writing Contest story. It was over 1,000 words. #On June 29, you added a rule for only 650-800 words. Can you please remove this rule? I'm really mad about this. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 12:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Llove kuwait 15:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi what do you think about this Unknown Future Party you know it is Apj and the other page is back and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaurus_Rex can you come on the chat Hello! I need you're help on The Cake Wiki. please go on chat there,or here. Thank you. Sincerly, Chat Hi penguin Pal Can you come on chat? I have a question, Commander Bsyew 06:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) GN Look, I have something to say to you. This wiki is based on knowledge and facts. THAT'S WHAT THE EDIT WAS. And GN is not abusing the wiki about being famous. He's putting down facts. Facts, facts, facts. Why are you removing something for a reason that should mean it should stay there? It's not abusing his rights, and it's not unconfirmed. So quit this all down. And you can't ban me for saying this. I might get too mad if you undo the edit again or reply to this message telling me I'm lying. Now, stop undoing it and keep it there. Plus, adding his username to the page, it's not being used in a "I wear this item" way or anything else that is not official. It is official Club Penguin that has to do with the team's work (because GN is technically temporarily apart of the team when he voices someone on the animated shorts). If you block me for saying this, then you will be just abusing your rights. You must stop undoing it and keeping the message there. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 15:13, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Now I wish you were demoted. Because you're acting stupid. So stop it and undo your edit. Protecting the page won't stop me from being mad. Now undo your edit now. NOW. NOW. NOW. NOW. NOW. NOW. NOW. NOW. NOW!!!!!! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 15:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Editing Question Hiya Penguin-Pal! I have a question. Bobby 123 Ab has changed the page User:Mountain717. My question: are people allowed to change userpages other than their own? --Ocean6100 D: Block 92.60.235.248 I'm sorry I decided to come back, and I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, I was just mad you were removing facts. I'm sorry for all of this. Just please add it again. Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean I won't stop saying this. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 20:54, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Game Hello Penguin Pal, Are you good at coding? If you are i would like you to be part Of The PC3 Remix Team. Thank you, Commander Bsyew 07:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) SWF Penguin-Pal, on this wiki I need to learn how to do the Embed Music template again. Do you mind going to this chat and telling me? Or you could message me here. --- Loki, the king of Club Penguin. 11:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) How do you make prank pages HI P-P, I Have seen a lot of prank pages, quizzes and secret pages, but where do you create them? You can't do it in articles, or blog posts, so where else is there? Please answer me and give me a link to where you create them. P.S. I fell for your prank page. Very Funny. Yours is the best yet! P.S.S. Please join the cp pookie wiki! http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Pookie_Wiki The Most Villainous Crab Ever How to create sub-pages Hi P-P, You told me about how to make prank pages and mentioned sub-pages. I Should know by now , but where do you create sub-pages? Please give me a link to where you can create them. The Most Villainous Crab Ever Hello White Puffle Pin you know it is Apj heres a other one Green Dance Sweats Hi PP Green Dance Sweats is in the new Penguin Styles Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, Can you join chat please? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 15:29, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, Can you join chat please? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 15:29, July 7, 2012 (UTC) My Signature Hi P-P, I am thinking of getting a signature, but can't figure out how to create one. So I am asking you: Can I Copy the main layout of your "Possible future signature"? I am asking you because I think your signature is the best! P.S. If you are wondering why I keep sending you messages, it's because your the best user at explaining. The Most Villainous Crab Ever (Hopefully, this will be different soon!) RE: RE: Signature Thanks for the Sig P-P. I Changed it a bit though, by adding links and changing names of links. This is before and after: Before: C H U N K Yhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki After: C H U N K Yhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk User Page Quiz Hello Hello Penguin-Pal, All stories are ready, we already judged some. Now, only few stories are left to judge. So, please judge the below stories: http://cpstory.wikia.com/wiki/Never_What_It_Seems http://cpstory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marshall_Chihang321/Chihang%27s_Story Please, judge soon, as we want to finish soon. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 15:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Small thing Although it only affected the score by one point, I thought you said that the calculation didn't matter for me because the story was finished before you made the rule. Didn't you say that once in chat? It's not a big deal, though, as it was only one point taken off. Just saying. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register chat p-p can u go on chat. there no one to talk to :( His username Note that Star can't change the imagemap links on his userpage just yet, as when a username is being changed they are blocked wikiawide until the username changing process is finished. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk Previous signatures Quiz Clammy's Fun Login Clammy's Fun Register Templates Could you help me order my templates please? I mean so they are like yours and not all over the place. Music Please add to my user page and user message page, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRgXUFnfKIY. Thanks! I waited 20 seconds and I can't hear it. Just wondering, but why did you put it there?